


Caught in the act

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, College, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Love, Multi, Outing, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: How each of their friends found out about Nico and Will's relationship.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

"When is your sister coming back home?", Will asked from his spot on the sofa, glancing at his boyfriend, who was crouched in front of the TV, going through his DVD collection.

"In about an hour I think", Nico replied, not glancing over as he weighed his options between two movies. "Why are you asking?"

Will hummed softly, still not looking away from Nico. "Oh, I was just thinking that if you'd just decide what we should watch, we could do other, more fun things", he said casually.

Nico stopped mid motion, not moving for a few seconds, before putting the DVD he'd been holding into the player and getting up. He scrambled over to the sofa, turning the movie on, before plopping down on Will's lap.

The blonde let out a laugh, brushing his hand through Nico's long, black hair, while caressing his hip with the other. "How am I supposed to watch the movie like this?", he asked teasingly, biting his bottom lip.

Nico scowled softly, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. "Well you can't just promise me fun and then complain about not being able to watch the movie", he said, pressing a quick kiss to Will's lips.

Will laughed while kissing his boyfriend more intently. Soon the movie was blended out completely, as they were absorbed into each other, lips slotting together, teeth playfully tugging at the other's bottom lip, while their hands roamed freely.

They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't hear the front door being opened. They were so absorbed in each other, they nearly didn't hear the shocked 'oh my gods' from behind them.

Nico broke away and stared at the doorway, where his sister stood, hands clapped over her face, along with Frank, who had dropped the grocery bag he had been carrying. 

"Oh my gods, Hazel", exclaimed Nico, heavily blushing as he scrambled away from Will. "You weren't supposed to be home for another-", he glanced at the clock,"-45 minutes!"

The girl blinked a few times, before squealing and rushing over to him, tackling him into bone crushing hug. "How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me? Does Dad know?", she bombarded him with questions.

"Give your brother room to breath, Hazel", Frank said, placing his big hand on her shoulder and pulling her away. "Congrats you two."

Nico muttered an awkward thank you, while Will beamed at him. He got up and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Well, I guess that settles the whole 'telling the family' thing", he teased.

Hazel looked at him. "Oh, I don't think so, my friend. You and I still need to have a conversation about what happens to each of your bones if you ever hurt my brother", she said wagging a threatening finger.

"Hazel", groaned the short boy, blushing even more and hiding his face in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a late friday afternoon. Both Nico and Will had taken the afternoon off to go shopping. Now, with the last rays of sunshine floating through the air, they were making their way towards one of their favorite restaurants down town.

"Look at those clothes!", Will exclaimed, pulling Nico towards the store by their interlaced fingers. The son of Hades just rolled his eyes as he was pulled through the busy street.

They didn't get to the store, as someone called out to them. "Will, Nico, over here!"

The couple spun around and was faced with the son of Jupiter smiling and waving at them enthusiastically. "What are you guys doing out here?", he asked as he jogged over.

Nico blushed softly, while Will just smiled brightly at their friend. "Oh, we were heading to a restaurant around the corner", the blonde explained.

"Mind if I join you!", Jason asked. "Piper is out of town for the weekend and I'm already bored out of my mind."

Nico shook his head. "Sorry, Jason, but.. uh... this kinda was supposed to be just the two of us."

Jason's brows furrowed. "Why would you-", in that moment his eyes spotted their interlaced fingers. "Oh- _oh_! Oh my gods, I had no idea you two were dating?"

Nico blushed even more. "I swear to Hades, if you tell anyone about this, I will shadow travel into your shower every time you take a shower until you die of a heart attack", he threatened.

The son of Jupiter looked genuinely scared as he raised his hands in surrender. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it."

Then his eyes narrowed and he looked at Will. "I hope you know that if you hurt Nico-"

"Yes, yes, I know, you'll break all my bones and they'll never find my corpse. I've already heard it all from Hazel the other day and, no offense, but she scared me more", Will interrupted, shuddering at the thought.

Jason laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "None taken. That girl is scary. Everytime I wonder how she can be Hades' child, she throws a knife across the room as a threat and I remember."

Will smiled brightly. "Well, as nice as it was to see you, we need to head off to the restaurant before it's too late", he said while pulling his boyfriend off.

"Have fun guys!", Jason yelled after them, waving with a bright smile of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters!

"Good morning, sunshine", Will said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of his boyfriend's face as he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

Nico groaned and buried his head into the pillow. "It's too early for this, Solace. You better have brought me coffee", he mumbled, cracking an eye open to squint up at the blonde.

Will motioned towards the plate of scrambled egg and the cup of coffee on the night stand, before climbing over Nico into bed again.

"No sugar? No milk?"

"No sugar, no milk, dark and bitter, just like your soul", joked Will with a smirk on his face as he grabbed his phone.

Nico hit him with a pillow after sitting up to grab the coffee. "Shouldn't you shower and get ready? If I remember correctly you have a lecture at 9 am."

At that it was Will's turn to groan as he dragged a hand over his face. "Don't remind me", he sighed while climbing out of bed again. On his way out of the door, he grabbed some dirty clothing from the floor. 

"When I get back, you better have eaten at least half of those scrambled eggs. Doctor's order", the son of Apollo said with a threatening finger wave and an earnest expression.

Nico flipped him off while drowning the rest of his coffee. Will stalked off and after a few minutes the shower was being turned on. Silence filled the bedroom, while Nico lazily ate the food he'd been offered.

Suddenly the bedroom door slammed open, causing Nico to flinch and nearly throw the plate. "Will, you won't believe what happened last night-", started Kayla as she marched into the room, her sentence being cut off as her eyes fell on the man in her brother's bed.

"You are not Will", she said, her smile dropping, as her eyes focused on Nico's half naked form.

A heavy blush rose to the man's cheeks as he quickly tried to cover himself with the blanket. "Uh, yeah, I'm not Will, he's in the shower", he eventually said.

"Everything alright, babe?", Will asked, as if waiting for his cue to return. He stopped in the doorway, his hair dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes wandered from his sister, to his boyfriend, back to his sister.

"Kayla, I told you to stop using the spare key", the blonde said as he walked past her towards the wardrobe.

"Well, how I was I supposed to know that you would have a naked boy in your bed", she said, raising her eyebrow at him. "And how long has this been going on anyways?"

Will put on some underwear and a t-shirt, how he had such little shame would always be a wonder to Nico. "For a bit over a year now. It started a few months after we left camp", he replied, shrugging.

Kayla nodded softly, looking between the two of them. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised, the sexual tension was strong enough to cut with a knife. Glad that's sorted out", without waiting for a reply, she stalked out of the room and a few seconds later the front door slammed shut.

Nico buried his face in his hands. "You really are shameless", he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you at home!", Will yelled as soon as the phone was picked up.

Piper pulled the phone away from her ear. "Jesus Christ, no need to yell. Yes I'm home", she replied. "Why are you asking? Did you need anything?"

"I'll be over in five minutes and explain everything", Will said before ending the call.

Piper put her phone down and looked over at Annabeth. "You wouldn't happen to know what's up with Will, would you?", she asked her roommate.

"I know that his mother is visiting this weekend, but no, I have no idea what's going on", replied the blonde, not looking up from her book.

They didn't have to wait long for their answer as a knock sounded on the door a few minutes later.

Piper got up to let Will in. The boy practically fell through the door, heavily panting. "Pipes, you're good with makeup, right?", he asked between heavy breaths.

Piper quirked her eyebrow at him and closed the door behind him. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Why are you asking though? You never struck me as the makeup kind of guy", she asked, confused.

"I am asking, because of this!", he opened his jacket, pointing at his neck, which was covered in hickeys. "My mom is coming over and she can definitely not see this! Please help me!"

The daughter of Aphrodite let out a laugh. "Oh my gods, come in, come in", she said, ushering the man into the bedroom. 

Annabeth looked up as they entered the room, her eyes widened. "Jesus, what happened to you? Did a bunch of leeches attack your neck?", she asked, looking slightly scared.

Will deadpanned and pulled off his jacket, while Piper tried stifling her laughs. "Har, har, you're such a comedian", Will replied, plopping down onto her bed.

"Who did this to you anyways?", Piper asked as she searched for her foundation and beauty blender.

Will looked at her with a confused expression. "Um, Nico, obviously? Who else would it be?", he asked, tilting his head.

At that Piper stopped rummaging through her make-up and turned to look at him with wide eyes. Annabeth also dropped her book to look at him.

"Why are you looking at me like- oh my gods, you didn't know? I thought Hazel or Jason would've told you by now", Will said, blushing softly.

The girls started squealing and tackled him in a big hug.

"I am so happy for you guys", Annabeth said, to which Piper nodded along. 

"But if you break his heart, we'll break your bones", the daughter of Aphrodite added seriously.

Will looked scandalized. "Seriously, guys? I get it with Hazel and Jason, but you were my friends first!", he complained, crossing his arms.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "We were your friends first, but Nico is more... fragile. I don't think he'll be able to get through another heartbreak."

"I would never hurt him", Will whispered in a low voice, it sounded like a promise.

Piper started smiling again. "Good. Now tell us all the details while I fix up that mess our little Neeks caused."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, dude, can I change the song?", Leo asked, rolling over Nico's bed to grab the boy's phone from the bedside table.

"Yeah, sure", Nico mumbled absently from the desk chair, his nose burried in a book about Greek mythology in paintings. "Just don't put on anything stupid."

Leo hummed in agreement, flipping through a few songs, before he settled on one Nico's playlist titled "hangouts w/ Leo".

Nico's and Leo's hangouts become more frequent once they've left for college. Both of them took an art course and they often compared notes. Though it usually ended with Leo getting distracted and them ordering take out.

"Hey, you just got a message from Will", Leo said. That make Nico perk up and he looked at the other boy. "What did he write?"

Leo's brows furrowed as he read, before they shot up into his hairline. "Oh my gods. Either my dyslexia is really bad today or-", he snickered, "or he just asked you to fuck him."

Nico blushed heavily. "He said what??", he exclaimed, looking utterly scandalized as he scrambled onto the bed to grab his phone away.

" _Hey, Nico, you're still coming over later, right? I've bought condoms and lube_ ", Leo read out loud, holding the phone out of reach.

The son of Hades blushed even more. "Oh my gods. Please stop. This is so embarrassing", he muttered and hid his face in his hands.

Leo bumped their shoulders together and handed him his phone back. "Don't worry about it, dude. I have no issue with gay people whatsoever. Besides, Will has a great ass", he said, wagging his eyebrows.

Nico glared at him. "Do I even wanna know- No, I don't. Just shut up and don't tell anyone about this, it isn't really anything public."

Leo smiled at him and patted his knee. "In all seriousness, Nico. I'm happy for you", he said, before getting up. "Now that this is sorted out, I'll get going."

He grabbed his bag and shoved his books into it. "Have fun on your little date and don't overdo it, we want both of you to be able to walk tomorrow", he snickered while running towards the door.

"Asshole!", Nico yelled after him, throwing a pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

One weekend, Nico had been hauled out of the comfort of his bed by his friends. They had dragged him off to one of their friend's parties. The only thing that made the whole procedure endurable to Nico was that Will was there as well and that he already was pretty tipsy when they arrived. He mentally thanked Dionysus for that.

He was perched on a sofa next to Will, holding a cup of very sweet and very alcoholic punch. Will next to him was animatedly chatting with a girl he didn't know, most definitely less drunk than he was.

"Will", Nico mumbled, tugging at the boy's sleeve and dropping his head on his shoulder. 

"Hmm? What's up, babe?", Will asked, turning to face him.

"Let's get out of here for a bit", he said, getting to his feet and nearly falling over in the progress. Will quickly got up and steadied him around the waist.

"I'll catch up with you later, Stacey", said the blonde to the girl he'd been talking to, before dragging Nico to an unoccupied room, which just happened to be a bathroom. He helped the smaller boy up onto the counter and closed the door behind them.

"How are you holding up? I know socializing isn't your thing and you're pretty drunk", Will asked softly, carding locks of dark hair out of his boyfriend's face.

A grin was plastered across Nico's face as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the tall man's freckled neck. "Your mouth is so pretty", he whispered.

Will let out a laugh and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Your mouth is pretty too."

Without replying, Nico sloppily pressed their lips together. The angle was a bit awkward, so Will stepped forward against the counter, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Their kiss deepened, tongues intertwining. 

Suddenly the door crashed open. "Oh sorry- oh my gods! Will? Nico?", a familiar voice screeched.

The couple broke apart and faced the door, being confronted with a shocked looking Percy standing in the doorway.

"Well this is awkward", Will said while stepping away from the counter. 

"Why does this keep happening. First Hazel and Frank, then Kayla and now Percy", mumbled Nico, leaning back against the mirror.

"Ah- I'm really sorry, guys, I didn't mean to intrude. Um, I'll just get going", Percy said, awkwardly pointing backwards and rushing out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

There was a short silence between the couple. 

"Should we go after him?", Will asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Not now. Let's get some more drinks before we do anything else", Nico said while hopping off of the counter.  
_____

Three drinks later, Nico was halfway laying on Will, his legs pulled up to his chest and his eyes heavy. "Mhm, I'm going outside for a bit. Be back soon", Nico mumbled as he got up.

Will grabbed his hand as he was about to leave. "You sure you wanna go by yourself? You're pretty drunk", he asked softly.

Nico pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I'll be fine, see you in a bit", he said before shuffling through the mass of people. 

Soon he reached the door to the garden. A few kids were standing around and smoking. Nico managed to get a cigarette from a short girl, who was nearly as drunk as him.

Eventually the silence of the night was interrupted as Percy walked up to him. "Hey, Nico, I think we need to talk", he said, rubbing his neck and looking away. "I think everything came out wrong earlier, but I just want you to know that I have no issues with your and Will being a couple. You're good for each other and I'm happy for you."

Nico laughed softly. "Don't worry about it, Percy, I get it. I used to have a crush on you and now you just caught me making out with one of your friends. I get that it's a bit weird honestly", Nico said and patted his shoulder. "Just learn how to knock before you walk in on something more then kissing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I just keep adding chapters cause I thought of cute things, but 10 is the final decision (mostly cause I ran out of characters)

Nico chewed on his bottom lip, looking at his phone and retyping the same message for the third time. Eventually he took a deep breath and sent it.

_Hey, Reyna, can we meet up today? At our usual place?_

It only took a few minutes for her to reply.

_Sure thing, meet you in 15._

Nico put his phone into his jacket and made his way towards their usual meeting spot, a little café just off campus. He found the place a few weeks after he started started university. It was cheaper than the ones on campus and also tasted a lot better.

It was cold outside and the warmth that hit his face once he entered the shop was very much welcome. Reyna was on time as always. She sat in the back, typing away on her laptop with two black coffees on the table in front of her.

A small smile spread over Nico's face as he sat down. "It's good to see you, Reyna", he said while pulling off his jacket.

Reyna smiled right back at him and took a sip from her coffee. "As much as I love hanging out with you, you never ask to see me unless you want something from me. So what's up?"

Nico scowled softly and sipped at his own drink. "I would try to argue, but you are right. Um, I actually wanted to tell you something", he looked away and bit his lip. "I'm... dating Will. A lot of people have accidentally found out in the last couple of months, so I wanted to tell you before that happens."

Reyna hummed, raising her eyebrow at him. "Oh I've known since the beginning", she said while still sipping on her drink.

"What...", Nico asked, voice completely emotionless as he blinked at her.

A laugh left Reyna's lips. "It's really obvious, hermano. The sexual tension between the two of you used to be so strong I thought I'd die and then suddenly, all the tension was resolved. Everytime you look at each other, you get those kind of looks in your eyes. So soft and full of love", she sighed and looked into the distance.

"So, you've known all this time?", Nico asked, still perplexed.

"Well, I only assumed in the beginning, but then j saw Will coming out of your cabin one morning and we had a little chat. I'm very happy for you two. You've been a lot happier recently. And also healthier."

Nico blushed softly, looking away as he smiled. "Thank you", he said softly.

Reyna smiled at him. "You're welcome. Now, let's talk about that pasta you made the other day. I need the recipe."


	8. Chapter 8

Nico straightened out his shirt and looked himself over in the mirror. He looked pretty decent if he were to say so himself.

His boyfriend seemed to agree with him as he walked into the room and whistled. "You look amazing", he said.

Nico spun around and looked Will up and down. "You don't look too bad yourself", he said with a smirk.

"As much as I'd like to kiss the life out of you right now, if we don't head out within the next few minutes, we'll be late for our reservation."

Nico hummed softly and grabbed his keys. "Let's get going then. It took months to get our reservation, wouldn't wanna miss it for the world."

Just as they were about to head out, there was frantic knocking on the door. The couple looked at each other before Will walked over and opened the door. "Hello-"

Will didn't get to finish his sentence as Cecil and Lou Ellen marched into the apartment, their arms full of bags.

"As you know, it's Valentine's day", Cecil started while placing bags on the living room floor. "And as you also know, all of us are single."

"So we decided that tonight would be perfect for a horror movie marathon!", Lou Ellen announced while pulling out a bunch of DVDs. "We've got Saw, a quiet place and the shining. We also got a shit ton of snacks", she announced while pulling things out of her bag.

"Guys, we-", Will started, looking at Nico with a slightly panicked expression.

Cecil and Lou Ellen completely ignored him as they continued unpacking.

"Why are you all dressed up anyways?", Lou Ellen asked as she looked both of them over.

Will sighed and pinched his nose bridge. "That's what I've been trying to explain to you for the last three minutes. Nico and I aren't single."

Their friends stopped what they were doing and stared at them. "Seriously?", Cecil asked. "Who are you dating?"

"Uh, we're dating each other", Will said. "And before you so rudely interrupted us, we were about to head out for our dinner reservation."

"Shit", muttered Cecil as he quickly started packing up.

"I'm so sorry, guys, we had no idea", Lou Ellen said while throwing things into her bag. "We'll be getting out of your way and find someone else to pull into our horror movie night."

And as quickly as they had arrived, the two of them were gone again, leaving behind two very confused demigods, who would've been late for their dinner reservation if it weren't for one of them being able to shadow travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I holding off on writing the answer, the big grande finale of the pun that is this fanfiction? Maybe. Did I instead write tooth rooting fluff? Maybe. But yeah, next chapter will be the long awaited pun and afterwards it's just a very fluffy ending.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

It was early on a Saturday morning, the sun barely having risen. The air in Will's room was thick with tension and filled with soft moans and bed creaking.

Will was perched on Nico's lap, slowly grinding his hips down in slow, desperate moves. Nico rocked his hips up with the rhythm.

"Ah, shit", Will moaned against Nico's neck. "I don't know how much longer I can take this."

Nico thrust his hip upwards once again, eliciting a beautiful moan from his boyfriend, while sucking a hickey into his neck.

"Hmm, you feel so good", Nico growled, pulling Will down by the hips more aggressively.

Suddenly the sound of the front door interrupted them. Nico halted in his movements and put his hand over Will's mouth. "Shh, someone's here", he whispered.

They stayed still for a few seconds, before the bedroom door slammed open and a man stood there, looking at them, perplexed.

Nico pushed Will off of him and grabbed the nearest piece of cloth, the blanket, to cover himself as quickly as possible.

"Ah, this seems to be a bad time", the man said, slowly backing away, looking very uncomfortable. "I'll just come back later." He closed the door behind him.

Nico turned to face Will, looking absolutely mortified and as red as a tomato. "Was that-"

"Yes, that was my dad."

A silence settled between them, before Will spoke up again. "Soooo, can we keep going?"

His boyfriend looked at him like he had grown a second head. "No? If your dad walking in on us isn't the biggest turn off ever, then I don't know what is."

He got out of bed. "I need to take a shower and drink a bucket of coffee. Maybe also some therapy", he mumbled while gathering his clothes.

"Aww, come on, babe", whined Will. "I still have a boner."

"You are shameless and disgusting. How can you still be turned on after _that_?"

Will shrugged and grinned. "Not the first time that happened."

Nico looked even more mortified at that and walked out of the room. He kept muttering 'shameless' and 'why' and 'we need a new lock' under his breath while walking towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I just rushed this out to get it done with. Also posting a day early cause I wanna get the whole thing complete.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a lazy Saturday morning. Nico had officially moved into Will's apartment just at the end of last week. Everyone knew about the two of them, their friends mostly had found out on their own and Will called his mother a few weeks ago. She had been extremely happy and invited Nico for Thanksgiving.

"It's weird, don't you think?", Nico asked, sitting cross-legged on the counter and looking at Will, who stood across from him, nose buried in a medicine book while sipping his third cup of coffee.

"You need to be a bit more precise than that, Nico", Will muttered and put his book away. "There are many weird things about our lives. For one, our dads are legit gods. We also fought in a huge war. And the other day I saw Leo nearly eating a rubber duck, so you really need to be more precise." 

Nico rolled his eyes at him. "I meant, it's weird to just... be. For most of my life I ran. I ran from monsters, my feelings, the darkness. I was stubborn, only survived of off adrenaline. And you, you spent most of your life healing people, being a mentor for your younger siblings. We grew up so fast and now we just... are. We're alive and _happy_ ", Nico looked down at his hands like he couldn't believe any of this was real.

Will walked over to his boyfriend and enveloped him in a tight hug. "You're right, it is weird. But more than that, it's unfair. You deserved a proper childhood, but instead we saw our loved ones die at a young age and killed monsters and people. But despite all that, I'm so glad we are here", he whispered info dark locks.

A few tears dropped from Nico's eyes and he sniffled against the other's warm chest. "I love you so much", he whispered, pulling back and wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

Will smiled brightly and kissed his temple. "I love you too", he said, before stepping back. "You actually reminded me of something. Stay here, I'll be back in a second."

Nico looked after his boyfriend as he rushed out of the kitchen, confusion obvious on his face. He could hear a few cupboards in their bedroom being opened, before Will rushed back into the kitchen, face slightly flushed.

"I know we haven't been dating all that long, but I already couldn't imagine my life without you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I've been so incredible happy the last two years-"

"It sounds like there is going to be a but", Nico interrupted with a grin.

Will stuck out his tongue. "Shush, I'm trying to be romantic here. What I'm trying to say is, that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nico di Angelo, will you marry me?"

Will didn't get down on one knee, but pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it. Nico gaped at the ring inside, before his eyes trailed up to Will's face, who looked like he might just pass out from nerves.

"Yes", Nico managed to whisper before launching himself at the blonde, who caught him without any issue and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

They stood there for a few seconds, clinging to each other, tears of happiness in their eyes, before someone cleared their throat and they jumped apart.

"Uh, would this be a bad time to talk to my son?", Hades asked from the kitchen entrance, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done fellas! I feel kinda sad to end this, but also really happy. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
